


CHAINED HEARTS

by kycshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, But it turns out fine, But the pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Character Death, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, ZUKKA MY LOVES!!, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, but make it pain train, but they get a happy ending guaranteed ;), first fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycshi/pseuds/kycshi
Summary: ~~(Starts around year after the show ended)After becoming what is the youngest Firelord his nation has seen for many years, Zuko feels the pressure of fulfilling the role, while cleaning up the terror his father caused in the war. Sokka, whom he met through teaming with the Avatar, becomes a light in his life, Zuko realizes having a friend by his side makes things a lot easier.Sokka is adjusting to life when he can see the Fire Nation as his own friend, not his enemy. With Hakoda back in the Water Tribe, Sokka decides to help the newly crowned Firelord with his duties restoring the nations. He realizes he has gained a part of himself he hasn’t had since he lost Yue.Love blossoms between the two, and they aren’t prepared for what they are about to face.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Toph (Avatar)
Kudos: 19





	1. cover & introduction!!

INTRODUCTION

hello! welcome to my story, ‘CHAINED HEARTS’! this is my first fic on here so let’s see how it goes :)) i will probably update here when i learn how often it takes to write a chapter. (i’m currently thinking maybe twice a week? idk lmao)   
  
this will take place around a year or two after season 3 so sokka and zuko will both be around 17. i also am not including the comics to be canon in this (i really enjoyed them! i just couldn’t figure out how to include them) other relationships will mostly stick to canon unless anyone has any suggestions (comment below!!)   
i made this cover to go with it cause i plan for this to be a good amount of chapters (atm i am thinking about 20)!

clarifying warnings:  
the major character death is a fake death and this will have a happy ending ;) but this will be a bit of a pain train and there will be some violence. 

anyways i hope you enjoy! 


	2. AN IDEA

☆

AN IDEA  
It was the 1 year anniversary of the war ending. Sokka was ecstatic to reunite with his friends. He hadn’t seen them in 2 months, since they last visited each other in Ba Sing Se. While he was proud to work beside his father in restoring the Southern Water Tribe, nothing brought him the same joy as spending time with the group. 

“How are you, son?” Hakoda stood behind Sokka, watching his son’s face light with joy as they neared the Fire Nation’s shores. 

“Excited. We’ve got a whole week here! I bet Zuko has reserved us the best seats in the house!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” his father laughed, “though I think you’re right.” 

Sokka’s eyes returned to the city as their ship passed red buildings, carved with golden details, people bustling through the streets, preparing for the celebration. These people were now his friends, no longer a threat. People from all the nations gathered here to rejoice. Rejoice the fact that they are now one.

This wouldn’t be possible without his friends. Katara had been traveling off in the world with Aang since they defeated Ozai, helping small towns. A dream for Katara. Sokka also knew that Toph has been helping matters in Ba Sing Se, the last time he had visited she proudly stated the architecture she designed was now being used on Iroh’s shop, the Jasmine Dragon. They were happy. 

“Sokka! Dad!” Katara’s voice greeted him as the ship was being tied to the dock. Sokka laughed as he landed in his sister and the Avatar’s embrace. 

“It’s been so long! The gang’s back together! All us... benders and ...” oh, “.....boomerangers. Ow!”

“Hey boomerang boy,” Toph greeted Sokka with a punch in the arm. 

“Jeez.. I guess not much has changed,”

“Suki!” Sokka gasped at the sound of his favorite warrior’s voice. There she was. They hugged, and it gave Sokka a quiet reminder. They weren’t together anymore. Weirdly, it didn’t grow the two apart at all. They just realized that after being apart for so long, they weren’t the right fit. But it was okay, she was happy and that’s what mattered to Sokka. 

“Hello, Sokka,” Suki’s smile still warmed his heart, “we’ve got everyone here.. just..”

“Zuko,” Aang finished for her, “right after we got here he had to get to a meeting. But it’s probably done by now!”

“Ugh, it’s a damn celebration and he’s still stuck in there?” Toph grumbled, “I swear, let’s go drag his ass outta there and let him have some fun!”

☆

Sokka had been looking forward to seeing the newly crowned Firelord. He was proud of his friend. Zuko was a jewel from the royal family. How he came from the same family as Azula, Sokka would never understand. But he was under a lot of pressure. Becoming Firelord at such a young age, Sokka couldn’t imagine having that much responsibility. He knew his friend seemed tired whenever he came to visit. Sokka planned to cheer him up today.

They stood by the meeting room’s door as Earth Kingdom officials exited, mumbling to each other about whatever decisions had just been made. Finally, the person they were waiting for exited behind the rest of them...

“Suprise!” Toph tackled the Firelord, causing him to almost fall over. Zuko grabbed the wall beside him, shooing the guards away. They knew to try to leave him alone when his friends visited.

“Well...look who came early!” Iroh was gleaming at the odd group of kids. 

“Hey guys,” Zuko brushed his hand through his bangs as he returned each of his friends in an embrace. His eyes met Sokka’s and his smile brightened. Zuko wrapped an arm around Sokka’s back in a warm hug. His chin met Sokka’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry... did you shrink-“

“oh my god Sokka-“

“-or did I get taller?”

“Sokka!”

“Either way, I like it.” the group laughed as Sokka messed up Zuko’s hair, letting the pins fall out of it. 

☆

Fireworks sparkled in the night sky as the citizens of the nations danced with one another in the vibrant streets. 

It still felt odd to Sokka. As a child growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, he watched the Fire Nation tear apart his small family. He no longer had a mother to read and snuggle with him before he fell asleep. He no longer a his father to go fishing or sledding with. 

Yet over a few months, he met the Avatar who was gone for 100 years and well? His life truly began. He spent nights gazing over Appa’s saddle, eyes getting lost in the milky clouds. He experienced the world, met people from the nations. He met the people he now knew were going to be by his side for the rest of his life.

“You good?” 

Sokka was torn from his thoughts by the boy standing beside him. Zuko. He always had that look in his eyes. A bit of concern, he was always paying attention. But right now they were soft. The two stood on a balcony watching over the Fire Nation’s streets, with the best view they could score to see the fireworks.

“Yep. Just... thinking.” he exhaled.

“About..?”

“Everything, I guess. Everything has just changed so much. I can’t believe it was only a year ago when it was me stuck with Katara on that ice block! Now I’m standing in a damn palace!” he glanced at Zuko, whose eyes were now glued to the ground, cheeks pink. He always had that humbleness, despite being royalty. The complete opposite of what Sokka’s first impressions of him were. But to be fair, back then he was just... angry pony-tail boy. Throwing an arm over the boy’s shoulder, Sokka lifted his head to watch sky. Pops of color flickered against the dark blanket of stars.

“Best view in the whole city!” Sokka laughed, “Being the Firelord’s buddy comes with some perks, huh?”

“Ugh.. don’t remind me,” Zuko chuckled quietly, leaning his head onto Sokka’s shoulder, “at least I’ve got a few days with you guys still here.”

Sokka could sense Zuko’s happy mood quickly deteriorating after the reminder of reality. After all, Zuko was just a few months older than him. Sokka couldn’t imagine the pressure, having a nation that was already half-fallen apart thrown in your hands? The boy seemed tired every time Sokka visited through the past months. His time spent with his friends always cut short as he had some people who needed to talk to him. 

“Has everything been alright here?” Zuko looked caught surprised by the question, “I mean.. jeez, is there anything I could do to help?”

Zuko sighed.

“Not really. Stuff’s just.. really hectic. Everyone wants something different from me, and I don’t know how to do this right. I’m not gonna bother uncle about it, he has already dealt with too much here. He deserves to start the life he wants. I just..” Zuko paused for a moment, “I have no idea what I’m doing, I guess. But there’s not much anyone can do about it. I’m not good at this leadership stuff. Not the best trait to have as a Firelord, right?”

Zuko laughed quietly, but Sokka could only sense the weariness behind it. 

“Hey..” Sokka spoke softly.

“Never mind,” Zuko scoffed, “sorry for loading everything on you, I know you also have stuff going on. I- I get that.”

An idea sprang into Sokka’s mind.

“Want me to stay?” Zuko’s eyes widened, partly of confusion, “well... do you want me to stay here and help with stuff? I’ve just been working with my dad lately and he’s got everything under control at the tribe. It seems like you could use some help... and a friend.”

Sokka winked in an effort to cheer the boy up.

“Um.. its okay. Really. I don’t know..”

“I would love to help! You’re not gonna bother me at all, I’d love to!” Sokka exclaimed, “a Water Tribe assistant can’t hurt, can it?” 

“If you really want to..” a smile began to paint itself across Zuko’s cheeks. 

“Sounds good! I’ll tell the others when we get back inside.” Sokka exhaled happily. He was going to help Zuko wether he liked it or not.

“Thank you Sokka.”

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here’s a start! not much but this needed to start somewhere. this will probably switch off from sokka and zuko’s perspectives (with occasionally another character) 
> 
> feel free to comment what you think so far! this is my first and i have no idea what i’m doing lol so feedback is really appreciated! :))

**Author's Note:**

> well here’s a start! not much but this needed to start somewhere. this will probably switch off from sokka and zuko’s perspectives (with occasionally another character) 
> 
> feel free to comment what you think so far! this is my first and i have no idea what i’m doing lol so feedback is really appreciated! :))


End file.
